The performance of devices (e.g., field effect transistors (FETs), bipolar transistors, a capacitors, amplifiers, logic gates, etc.) in an integrated circuit (IC) and, thereby the performance of the IC can vary as a function of temperature. The temperature of a device can vary due to both the self-heating effect (SHE) and thermal coupling with adjacent heat source(s), such as metal interconnects and adjacent device(s). Current thermal-aware IC performance modeling techniques consider localized temperature changes due to self-heating and thermal coupling with adjacent heat source(s). However, these techniques typically require a designer to perform calculations that can be quite complex, time consuming and oftentimes inaccurate. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient technique for thermal-aware integrated circuit performance modeling considering thermal coupling between devices.